The Unusual Veela
by Duke157
Summary: Hermione has to break up with Ron because she is a Veela and he is not her mate. But there is something unusual about her. Rated M for sexual implications, innuendo and scenes. [CHECK THE REWRITE FOR CONTINUATION]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

 **Word Count: 424**

* * *

 **Challenge:** Are you Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge

 **Prompt:** 282\. (magical creature/race) Veela

* * *

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME? TO US? HOW?"

"Ron… please listen to me…"

"NO! What did I ever do wrong? I never cheated on you. I never did anything to make you sad. What could possibly make you want to break up with me?"

"Ron… It could never work out."

"Why?"

"Because I found out that I am a Veela… And you're not my mate…"

"Oh." Ron went silent for a few seconds. "Are you sure, Mione?"

"Absolutely."

"Really? Because I am not attracted to you the way I was to those Beauxbatons girls in 4th year."

"That's the problem, Ron! I'm not a regular Veela."

"What do you mean?"

"My mate… is a woman."

"No… Now I know you're lying. That can't possibly be true."

"Ron…"

"NO! THAT ISN'T POSSIBLE! YOU CANNOT BE A FUCKING DYKE! YO-"

I've had enough of this. Raising my hand, I slapped him into silence.

"Ron, I know it is a bit much to wrap your head around. Believe me, I KNOW. But please try to understand. I did all the tests I could. I checked my ancestry, performed all the identification spells, I even took a trip to St. Mungo's."

"W-What did they say?"

"I'm a Veela, who's a lesbian. That means my Veela gene will try and attract all the women around in order to find my mate. It was even confirmed by the healer when she tried to push me up against a wall and kiss me."

"Oh…"

"It seems all those years without much sexual activity has left that gene quite repressed, so now it's gone into overdrive. I can barely make it to the library without at least three women throwing themselves at me. And they don't even have to be bisexual, let alone lesbian."

My ex-boyfriend and hopefully, still best friend sat in absolute silence. I knew he would be the hardest to convince, just because he loved me the most.

"Ron, I'm sorry… Take some time, go out, and find someone else. Find someone more worthy of your love. I know it might not seem that way right now, but I'm sure you'll find her someday. I only know one thing, that girl of your dreams is not me. I'm sorry."

I gave him one last hug, and walked out the room. He'll come around… at least according to Harry. I do not know how much I can believe him. The best I could do now is hope, while I search for my _female_ mate before I turn 21.

* * *

 **This is just the prologue. I'll post a continuation soon. This will most likely be a collection of short vignettes describing all the different encounters faced by our bushy haired unusual veela as she searches for her mate, who I will keep a secret for now.**

 **And Hermione is around 19 in this.**

 **Let me know what you think of this in a review. I'll upload the next chapter really soon.**


	2. Los Angeles

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

 **Word Count: 635**

* * *

 **Challenge:** Are you Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge

 **Prompt:** 135\. (city) Los Angeles, California

* * *

Ugh. This Veela thing is getting extremely annoying. And it isn't just because of the legion of women that repeatedly chase after me every time I step outside. Although I have found it is quite useful to find a partner when I'm feeling horny.

But that's exactly the problem, I'm ALWAYS horny. I can barely focus on much else when I go into heat.

Take yesterday's lunch, for instance. I was standing at the front of the queue at McDonald's about to place my order when the Veela in me decided to have some fun. It let loose a burst of my pheromones, affecting nearly every female in the building. Instantly, the already flirty cashier dropped the change I handed to her, reached across the counter and pulled me in for a tight kiss. I'm also sure the woman standing behind me started groping my ass until her boyfriend dragged her away.

And the worst part was that I fucking enjoyed it. I was so aroused by the whole situation that one could squeeze a bucket full of my juices out of my panties.

Curse you… stupid Veela gene.

I was forced to take a vacation from my tutorship to become a transfiguration professor because the multitude of confessions from Hogwarts' female population was getting out of hand. Even Professor McGonagall herself could barely keep herself safe from my charm.

Now I was Los Angeles, searching for my mate. Because I know that is the only way I can control this. Potions can only do so much and are definitely not the long term solution to my problem.

A few weeks ago, Ginny had just returned from a trip to Los Angeles for a Quidditch match. She is the substitute seeker for the Holyhead Harpies and had to play an exhibition game against the home team at Los Angeles.

When she came back, I could smell my mate on her. Don't ask me how I know, it's hard to explain… to say the least.

I've already checked if it was any of the Harpies. Some of them I just gave a sniff, while others I performed a much more… detailed examination.

They all smelled the same. Just traces of her scent, but none of them was the one I was looking for.

So the only logical conclusion was that my mate was in Los Angeles. I quickly packed my bag, grabbed a portkey and made my way here.

The second I was thrown out of that portkey, I knew she was here in this very city. And I had to find her if I wanted my normal life again. But in this rush to get my old life back, I forgot one crucial detail. The closer I got to my mate, the more restless the Veela part of me became. That meant I got ridiculously horny and released A LOT more pheromones.

That brings me to my current predicament. I am in bed with a complete stranger, who is currently stroking my hair lovingly while whispering _'I Love You Hermione'_ repeatedly in my ear, while I pretend I'm asleep. I don't even know her name, for fuck's sake.

After about an hour or two of caressing, kissing, nibbling, and fucking, she finally decided to take a bath. Of course, she offered to take me with her, but I managed to persuade her to leave me out. I quickly took a pen and a piece of paper, wrote her a long apology, gathered my stuff and bolted from the hotel room. It was only after I apparated home that I realized I forgot my favorite panties at the hotel.

I couldn't bring myself to go back for them.

Fuck, I really need to find my future wife quickly. Where could she be in this humongous city?

* * *

 **I promised you I would update at least the first chapter pretty quickly.**

 **I think every chapter will be quite like this, somewhat of a Crack-Fic with an overkill on Hermione's ability... until she finds her mate. And I have a few ideas on what to do, so please check here quite regularly. I will try and update quickly.**

 **I plan to update most of my other fics as well. _Roommate Romance_ will take some time because I want to do that story right. _Of Course I Do_ will update much faster, since it doesn't take as much time to type out or decide what to do. This one will be pretty fast for the first few days like _Of Course I Do_ , especially because I think every chapter will be about this size ~600-700 words. And I don't know if I should do a sequel for _The Lingerie Store_ and _Weirdos and Surprises._ I am considering for _Weirdos and Surprises,_ but I'm still not sure for the other one. Let me know what you think.**

 **Also, let me know what you think of this story in a review. I love to hear from you guys.**


	3. Jenny

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

 **Word Count: 694**

* * *

 **Challenge:** Are you Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge

 **Prompt:** 167\. (dialogue) "This is so gonna suck."

* * *

With the hope of making at least some progress in my career, I decided to make my way to the library. I took all the necessary precautions. I stuffed enough suppressant potion to last me 3 days, had a lot of sex the night before and got myself off at least 5 times this morning. The Veela gene better not distract me from my work.

For the first half of the day, life was actually pretty good. I mean yes, I had to set up a pretty strong muggle repellent charm and drink more than a third of the suppressant, but still… My hard work from the night before paid off.

I had managed to get through most of the research material Professor McGonagall had sent me and had also gone through various teaching guides.

Now I leaned back in my chair completely sated, after a homemade scrumptious meal and a quick trip to the rest room with my trusty vibe. I was just about to dive into _Transfiguration through the Ages, Vol. VII,_ when my peace and quiet was disturbed by a soft female voice.

"Hi." I turned to find a beautiful woman with blonde hair standing by my chair. I didn't know who she was, but I can guess quite easily why she was here. This is so gonna suck.

"Ugh. Not again." I groaned.

"Oh god, what did I do? Did I breathe? Did I exist? Or… did I set off your Veela gene?"

"Wha-" Alarmed, I reached for my wand. But before I could take it out of my pocket, the woman placed a hand on my own.

"Relax, there is no need for any wands or violence."

"How?"

"I felt the same pull that I feel towards any guy when I'm horny. A carnal desire to satisfy my lust, but no love whatsoever."

"That means you…"

"A Veela searching for her mate. Hi, I'm Jenny."

"I'm Hermione."

"Pleasure to meet you Hermione. May I?" She waved at the chair in front of me. I motioned for her to sit.

"Thank You. Hermione, why am I attracted to you? Shouldn't only males be attracted to you?"

"My mate is a female. So my Veela gene tries to attract females to check if they're my mate."

"Oh… And why is your attraction so strong?"

"Uhh… Before… I was kind of… a prude. And now, that's come back to bite me in the ass."

"Oh, haha. Are you a prude now?"

"Merlin no! I can't go a single night without sex. Otherwise I'd find a swarm of women in front of my door the next morning. It actually happened once back when I was in London. I did NOT take any chances after that nightmare."

Jenny started laughing loudly, forgetting that we're in a Library. The cute twenty-something old librarian peeked in from behind one of the bookshelves and gave Jenny a stern look to shut her up. But she started laughing once again when the nerdy glasses girl turned towards me and gave me a saucy smile and wink.

"Wow, it really is true. My Veela can barely attract some one standing ten feet away. And I have to concentrate pretty hard to get them to fall for me. You didn't have to do anything."

"Oh that's not all… I'm on suppressants right now."

"WHAT? Wow, you really suppressed that gene all your life. Wait, didn't you say you were in London. That means you must've gone to Hogwarts. Were you involved in the war?"

"Umm…"

"Also, didn't you say your name was Hermione? Wait, you aren't… you can't be the Golden Girl… Hermione Granger. Are you?"

"Uhh… I am."

"Wow, so that's why your gene is so suppressed. No wonder… Girl now I definitely know what you need. You need to get yourself out there and find that mate of yours. I'll be ready to help if you'll do the same for me."

There was always the issue of security, but I decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. After a few moments, I could feel her Veela gene emanating from her, and that's what convinced me.

"Sure."

* * *

 **See, I can update quickly as well. Jenny will be a Veela OC friend to Hermione in Los Angeles, if that wasn't obvious enough.**

 **Review and let me know what you felt.**


	4. Of Bars and Makeup

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

 **Word Count: 655**

* * *

 **Challenge:** Are you Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge

 **Prompt:** 246\. (location) A bar

* * *

"Jenny… I don't want to. Please let me go." I pleaded her as she pulled a black one piece dress over my black and red lace underwear.

Just as the dress fit into place, Jenny suddenly leaned in to me and our faces were inches apart, before she gathered her senses and pulled away.

"You really shouldn't burst out like that. It releases a ton of pheromones. You look sexy enough in that dress without your Veela gene intervening."

"Sorry…" I replied sheepishly.

"And no, you are going out tonight. There is nothing you can do to alter that. I do NOT want you sleeping with my roommate for the third night in a row."

"But she's right here… and I don't have to wear a dress with those awful heels. Afterwards, I can also get some studying done."

Jenny didn't bother answering me this time. Instead, she grabbed her red lipstick and proceed to decorate my lips with it.

* * *

After an excruciating hour-long session in the torture dungeon called Jenny's bedroom, we were finally done. And it pains me to admit, she actually did a good job with me. Lara, the aforementioned Jenny's roommate instantly bolted to kiss me when she laid her eyes on my mildly dolled up face.

Jenny managed to stop her before she ruined my makeup, as I was evidently useless because of those infernal heels.

"Lara, no. She's going out for the night. And don't try to tell me you two are in love. She clearly isn't, whereas you are getting affected by her rampant Veela gene. You are straight and have a boyfriend, for fuck's sake."

Lara pouted, before she turned walked back into her room. Along the way, I noticed that she wiggled her ass more than she usually does. Oh, I'm definitely coming back tonight for this one.

"Come on, Hermione." She dragged me out of the house as Lara gave me a saucy wink and a smile before she disappeared into her room.

* * *

We apparated out to a rather classy partial gay bar called Bar Mattachine in Downtown LA. It was one of those places where everyone on the sexual spectrum was allowed inside, including the straight ones. So we visited that place on occasion over the past one month that we've known each other.

"I think the bartender is quite interested in you." I took another sip from my glass of sangria. I didn't want to drink a lot because I intend to spend the night with all of my senses intact.

"Yeah, I'm relieved my Veela is still working. It's been much less active for the past week."

"Do you think it's because your mate moved away somewhere?"

"That is a possibility. But I hope he's just on a trip out of town or something. I'd hate to move out of LA, especially now that I have the perfect wing woman... Anyways, do you think you can lure that chick away from him?"

"On it." I took another sip from my drink and crossed over the bar. The bartender was being held up by an Asian girl in her early twenties, possibly just out of college. She had jet black hair, like most Asians do, but it was interspersed with streaks of red. She was wearing a navy blue reflective top with a short black skirt that extended just beyond her soft posterior.

"Hey." I tapped on her shoulder.

As soon as she turned around, I planted a huge kiss on her lips. The bartender appeared to be waiting for her to push me away, but I knew my Veela had worked its magic.

"Hey…" The girl uttered dreamily.

I turned to the bartender and pointed out Jenny sitting at the other end of the bar. I turned to a blissful Jenny, gave her a wink, and then proceeded to drag my paramour for the night on a tour of the club bathroom.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think of this in a review. I really appreciate those.**


	5. AN

Hey guys.

I was checking through my old stuff and I noticed that I had not updated this story even though I really like the concept. So I decided to update this and wrote a new chapter. But when I checked back on the rest of story, I realized that I didn't entirely like how I wrote this the first time - with regards to grammar and sentence structure.

So I decided to rewrite this, but I cannot remove the chapters that I have updated, because individually they are in some contests from HPFC.

Instead what I'll be doing is, over the course of the next 4 days, I'll rewrite 1 chapter a day and upload to that new story called 'The Unusual Veela [Rewrite]'. This story will be terminated here and marked as 'Complete'.

 **For those of you who have already read the other story:** The plot does NOT change. I am just making a lot of grammar and sentence structure improvements. So you can come back in 4 days unless you want to reread it with better grammar.

 **For newbies:** I implore you to wait for the other chapters on the rewrite and continue from there.

The first chapter (Prologue) there should be up by now.

Thanks and sorry again for the inconvenience.


	6. Final AN

The new chapter is up.

To find it, go to the 'The Unusual Veela - Rewrite'.

There will be no more updates to this story.


End file.
